Artist To Be
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: Danny has a gift. He's an amazing artist that no one knows about till now. How will he deal with the whole town looking towards him for his work. Read to find out.


_**Please **_**_excuse my spelling and grammar errors. I didn't get much time to go over it. Anyway, I tried my best with school on my case. I hope y'all enjoy and please comment. No hating my fellow readers/writers! We are to stay strong, FOR WRITING! So, I have random moments. Excuse me, so, as I was saying do enjoy._**

**_I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO BUTCH._**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Discovering a Artist**_

**Danny P.O.V.**

I was regretting going to school today. I already was tired and wanted to sleep. If I knew what was going to happen today, then I wouldn't even gone to school. I would pretend that I caught the flu or something. Yet, that wouldn't work with my luck. It's bad enough I had huge secrets. today though, one of my secrets were exposed.

This all started when I was on ghost patrol. I was fighting Skulker above the Casper High School with the late bell about to ring in five minutes. I was already ticked off because once again I will be late. Meaning detention with Lancer. Have you ever had that one teacher that wanted you to push your limits by correcting you with harsh punishments? Well, then you times it by ten and it would equal Mr .Lancer . Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Where were we? Oh, Skulker! That was sarcasm, if you were wondering. Anyway, Skulker was trying to catch me off guard by hunting me by the school. I know, a real nut case. Skulker was tossing eco nets at me.

Skulker's voice still rings in my ears. It was kinda like the sound of nails grazing a black board. Believe me, It totally sucks. " I'm going to have your pelt on my wall" Skulker would shout with a evil gleam in his eyes. Skulker cold metal robotic body seemed to add a little touch to his smug attitude. Yet, if you saw the real Skulker, you would laugh your head off. He was like a three inch ghost with not a single pinch of scary in him. Believe me when I say that when Skulker is out his suit that he wasn't even a danger to a butterfly. But, I don't really have any good luck. I have to deal with a full body suited Skulker with up grades from Vlad.

"First off, that's plain gross . Second, I really don't have time to deal with you and your up grades. I suggest that you fly your metal self to the ghost zone before I make you." I replied at the time with annoyance. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with Skulker. I wanted to arrive for class on time for once and this bastard was blocking my path. Skulker pulls out his new upgrades and fired away at me. I thought they would hit me but something blow them to crumbs before they could even reached me. My rescuer showed up but it was also the person that wanted my down fall.

There stood The Red Huntress on her pretty wicked hover board. I knew her real identity as Valerie Gray since almost day one. When we dated, she would run off like she always does. I run of to fight ghost and I found out Valerie does the same thing. Yet, She wasn't even going to be my partner in fighting crime. Oh No, Mr. Fruit Loop drilled it in her mind that all ghost were evil. Yes, I admit that a rampaging ghost dog destroyed her father work but she totally thought that Cujo was mine. I was TRYING to get the ghost dog away from Valerie's father work place but it didn't end very well. Now, Valerie Gray hates my ghost side while loves my human form. Gosh, It was so confusing at times. Valerie broke my heart by dumping me, but I knew it was because she thought she was protecting me. If she only knew that I didn't need her protection and the fact that I'm not her enemy.

"No one's going to blow up the ghost punk besides me." The Red Huntress states. " Well, I feel so special! I bet it's such a great honor to waste the almighty Danny Phantom!" I mumble to myself looking down, letting each word drip with sarcasm. I look up when I hear a sound of a single click from there guns. The Red Huntress started firing at Skulker. Skulker received a shot in the chest making him sling back like a sling shot. I could hear Skulker grumbling out curses that contained a lot of Adult language. " Now, watch your language Skulker. There kids that hang around here." I shout over to Skulker would was slowly getting up from The Red Huntress gun blow.

The Red Huntress looks at me with a annoyed scowl. " No dip, Sherlock. We are above a high school. Of course there civilians at young ages around. " The Red Huntress shouts out like she owned the lottery. At the mention of school, I remember something. The Late Bell! It was going to ring in two minutes. I will** NOT **be late again. " I have to go! Have fun fighting you two. Remember to play fair!" I shout as I turn invisible. I hear both off them curse. Jeez, I think they seriously need to watch there mouths in public. Seriously, I curse sometimes but never as Danny Phantom. It just leaves a bad scar in my hero image.

Anyway, I zoomed through the school roof and into the closest boy bathroom to Mr. Lancer Junior's English Class. I transformed back to my human formed and bolted to class. My sneakers when clanking against the hallway floor. I finally made it to the classroom and quietly walked in. Mr. Lancer was at the board writing down boring quotes from the book we were reading. That's kinda sad that I don't even know what were reading in class. I just don't have the time to actually sit and read a dull book Mr. Lancer assigned.

Finally, I reach my desk as kept writing not giving the class a single glare. I slipped into my desk and pulled out my note book. I also pulled out a blue pen with a green band swirling around it. The pen could switch ink colors. By pressing the side button, the regular blue ink turns the color green. Sam made me the pen for my sixteenth birthday and said that it represent my two halves. She believed that my two halves made a solid whole. My thoughts would have lingered on the homemade pen but they didn't because of a huge bell ringing. It was the late bell ringing like a fire alarm. I wanted to pump my fist in the air. I wasn't late for once! But, I can't say the same for Valerie.

I knew that Valerie could handle herself against Skulker but I still get that gut feeling telling me to go and stand up for Valerie. I ignored the urge because I know that Valerie would probably kick my butt and serve my remains to Vlad's goons. " Valerie is perfectly fine. Stop worrying so much." I thought to myself trying to calm my body impulses down. I felt my body twitching and ready to go back outside with Skulker kissing the ground I walk on.

Sam and Tucker were across the room giving me worry glares. I must have of seriously be twitching and squiring around for them to be glaring so intensely at me. I noticed that Dash, who was in front of me, was throwing love glares at Paulina. Honestly, I was totally over Paulina. After the hell she put me through for fake dating me to get on Sam's nerves in Freshman year made her a total turn off. I know now that she is a shallow whore that used guys like puppets. Sorry that I used bad language like that but my words are completely true.

I mean seriously, I think Paulina dated twenty guys in all three of her high school years so far.

Were freaking Juniors and you would think people would act a little more mature but that was a lost cause. For example, Kwan was in front of Star , who was doing her nails, making paper footballs and landing them in the empty trash cans. I swear, I sometimes believe there is no hope but then I look at my friends and know at least there are some decent people in this idiotic filled world.

My thoughts fell back on to Valerie. Even though she hated my guts, I still do care for her. I needed to know that she was alright. I finally found relief when Valerie walked into the classroom after five minutes since the late bell. "I see your late for class, Ms. Gray. I'm sorry, but that's a detention for you young lady." Mr. Lancer states handing Valerie a detention slip. Valerie slips in the empty seat behind Star.

I felt kinda bad that Valerie received a detention slip but she was the one that didn't watch the time. Besides, that makes The Red Huntress stay out of the sky for a while. Meaning, that I could do my job with out Valerie on my case. walks down the aisle with his copy of a plain black book up straight in his right hand. He stopped in front of my desk.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat. " Please leave me alone. Please don't ask me a question or even talk to me about anything. Just pass my desk and don't make a scene." I thought to myself. I look up and see that Mr. Lancer stops at my desk. "Mr. Fenton, I see that you finally reached class in time for a change." Mr. Lancer states. " Dammit, Why couldn't he just ignore me like other people do?' I thought to myself. When I answer, my lips go dry. "Yes sir, I made it in time. " I reply wanting this conversation to be over with. Mr. Lancer nods with satisfaction and walks to his desk. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was even holding in.

For the rest of the class, assigned us free time to study since tomorrow was Friday. Friday was test day in Mr. Lancer class. Mr. Lancer walked out the room to get a coffee from the teacher's lounge. I just wanted this week to finish so I could get sleep and ghost hunting done. I didn't study because I was really in the mood to receive a massive head ache. I take my pen and started drawing in my notebook. My notebook had tons of doodles and artwork inside. Only Sam and Tucker have seen my art work inside. Sam nickname me there "little mastermind artist." I didn't really think there were that great but my best friends thought they were fantastic. I would ask requests from both of my friends and draw them while I had any actual free time. I didn't tell anyone else about my art talent , in-till someone screwed that up today.

As I was drawing a dragon in my notebook with my epic pen, Dash turns around from his desk. He was talking to Paulina at one moment who was a desk across of my desk. Yet, Dash's attention went towards me. " What are you doing Fen toad?" Dash asked with a bored tone. He glared at me, wanting a reaction . I was so into my drawing to notice Dash glare or speak. Sam says it's my art tone. Meaning, that I block everything out while I work on my art. Soon, the whole class was glaring at Dash and I. I just kept drawing, till I hear a angry grunt. I look up and face Dash. Dash's face was a little red in embarrassment for being ignored. I resisted the urge to just laugh at Dash's facial expression.

" Why the hell should I tell you? It's none of your business so why don't you go toss a football some where." replying reflecting that I wasn't in the mood to talk to the moron. Everyone gasps at me. I didn't really care so I look away from Dash and start working on my dragon again. Dash looked shock at my response but kept on his fight to gain my attention. " Well, I can't go play football in class, Fenton. I want to know so it makes it my business." Dash responses with a mocking tone. Everyone leans in expecting me to lash out again. I knew that Dash was just trying to push my buttons but I just let it go. Dash finally had it with my ignorance to him. He took my notebook from under me and holding it close to his torso. I felt rage go through my body. I saw my friends eyes go wide.

I stand up, making me taller than Dash who had his butt planted on his seat. "Give it back." I demanded letting a growl leak out. Dash smirks and opens the book. Everyone walks over to Dash's desk to look inside the notebook. Inside, they saw my current in-progress dragon. I was working on it all week. Sam and Tucker try to help me snatch my notebook back yet it was no use. Dash flips through the pages and everyone looks at me. " You had drawn all these pictures?" Valerie asks. I felt me cheeks blush and I snatch my book back closing it.

"Yeah, I did. Now, I need to finish my artwork and your bothering me." I glare at Dash in specific. I walk back to my desk and started working again. I felt a like I was being watched and look up. All my classmates were around my desk watching me draw. I felt weird having there eyes all on me. Dammit, I need this group of people to stop watching me like hawks.

I look up and let out a long sigh. " What!?" I ask, looking at there eyes. Everyone jumps at the sound of my voice. "Can I please see your notebook? I promise not to take it like one idiot." Valerie asks. She slips on those big puppy dog eyes that she knows I can't say no to. I tired to look away but it was to late. I let out a pout and reply "Fine." I hand her the notebook and she smiles. I'm starting to regret my decision to letting Valerie see my work.

Valerie sits on top of my desk and opens the notebook back up. Everyone gathers around her. I felt ready to die with everyone looking at my art work. Most of my artwork are the ghost I fight and my friends. Some of the artwork is animals, anime and scenery. Valerie stops on on page with a picture of Sam and Tucker glaring at each other with their poster sighs about food. Everyone smirks at the memory. That was in Freshman, when I had my first battle with the Lunch lady ghost.

"I remember that! Your friends sure know how to throw a campaign." Kwan states with glee. Dash punches Kwan's arm in a playful way. " How draw the detail in there faces is truly incredible. This happen in when we were Freshman kids. You've been drawing like this since Freshman year?" Star asks. I blush and nod with a smile. "Really, Why didn't you tell anyone about your art skill?" asked Micky. I look down not wanting to met his eyes. How would you respond, if you were in my position. Sam saved me by stating " It's Danny's talent. He tells who he wants." Tucker nods in agreement. "Besides, there really good. He didn't want the attention." Tucker response with bravo in his voice. I smirk at the look in his eyes. The seemed so happy and proud of me. "You two knew about his gift?" Valerie asks. Her tone was sinking in jealously.

"Duh, He lets us look through all his other notebooks!" Tucker replies with excitement. I look at Tucker with shock. Did he really just talk about my other notebooks that are stashed in my backpack? Man, now there going to ask about them. " You have other notebooks like this?" Ryan asks. Ryan was a football player that totally obsessed with his hat. He was one of Dash's friends.

"Yes , but I'm not pulling them out." I grumble out. Everyone looks at me. " Please, can we look through them after we finish this notebook?" Valerie asks. I know that Valerie would pull the puppy dog eyes on me again. So, I decided to skip that and grunt out " Fine." I pull out four other notebooks that were squashed into my blue backpack.

" Are these all filled with your work?" Christopher asks. Christopher is another one of Dash's friends. "Um, yeah. These notebooks are all filled. You can look through them, just be careful." I mumble out. Christopher grabs a notebook and starts flipping through it. Valerie looks back at me with shock. She shows a page to the rest of the group. The page had the ghost Ember on it with her signature on the both. "Is that Ember signature?" Dash asks. I nod.

Since Sophomore year, Ember and I have this sort of alliance. She learns how to draw from me and I learn how to play guitar from her. It's a win/win deal. She also won't brain wash people with her blaring rock music. I'm actually now a decent guitar player and Ember offer me to play in her band. I had to decline because I don't really have the time to with my super hero and school work.

Anyway, Everyone besides Tucker and Sam were looking at me with shock. "How?" Paulina asks. I frown and look away. No way will I tell them how, because that would leave to more attention. I glare at Tucker, giving him a warning not to say anything. Tucker looks back at me and nods. Before another word could be said, walks back into the classroom. He notices that were all in the big group and asks " What in the Moby Dick is going on?" "Fenton has these notebooks filled with his artwork!" Kwan states. I glare at the chinese man. There goes more people knowing about it. Christopher hands the notebook he was looking at. opens the notebook and starts looking through it. I see total shock cover his face. I could tell that he was impressed.

"Mr. Fenton, these notebooks are filled with your artwork?" Mr. Lancer asks. I stand up and pick up the notebooks on my desk and in Valerie hand. I stuff them in my bag. I look up at and reply " Yes sir, there mine. I just don't want them to be seen is all." Mr. Lancer watches me as I walk up to him. I light take my old notebook back and put it with the rest of them. "But Mr. Fenton, those pictures are incredible! Why would you keep them a secret?" Mr. Lancer asks with a curious tone. I smirk and reply " Some secrets are made to stay hidden. Besides, I really don't see were all of you get the idea that there any good." I state wondering why the all seemed so impressed with my art.

" There awesome dude! Don't think like that, here's a example at how good you are!" Tucker nearly shouts. He runs to his bag and pulls out a picture that I drew for his birthday. The picture had his name on it with a very tech background. "Danny, I believe you have a gift. It be a waste not to use your talent." Sam replies. I couldn't believe that Sam was agreeing with Mr. Lancer. Both of my friends were agreeing with .

" I want all of you NOT to tell anyone about this. If you do, I'll do ONE art request for each of you." I state looking at everyone in the class room. Everyone nods and I see smiles cross there faces. "Alright, everyone meet me at the public library at five. There, you can tell me your art requests." I add on. Look at as he replies " I will be there as well. May I look over your notebooks and give them back to you at the library?" asks. I noticed that he really did wanted to look through them.

"Alright, just please don't forget to bring them with you to the library." I reply. I pull out the recently stuffed notebooks out my bag and place them on his desk. The bell rings showing that class was finely over. I burst out the class room and head to my next class. Not wanting to look at anyone in the eye.


End file.
